


White Christmas

by freedomfightsback



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anniversary, Christmas fic, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomfightsback/pseuds/freedomfightsback
Summary: Simon and Baz’s one year anniversary together, and all the nonsense that comes with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Summer is here so that means I have more time to make more content for y’all. This is my first work for Carry On and if you haven’t read it I highly recommend.

**Baz**

The weather in London is awful this time of year. It’s not just slush it’s dirty slush, and I don’t even need to think about sidestepping it on my walk to the flat.

Simon’s back, from some hole in the middle of Scotland that Bunce’s father dragged him out to. He was only gone for a week but once you live with Simon Snow not living with him seems impossible. Or maybe it’s just me, because I’m weak and a disappointment to the vampire archetype everywhere. His jumpers on the floor and morning breath and standing on his tiptoes over my shoulder as I make breakfast, as if I’m the one with a habit of burning food. It’s all annoying.

God I can’t wait to tell him how annoying he is.

A car drives by, nearly splashing some snow sludge onto my arm so I growl and walk faster, dignified even with a takeout bag on one arm. Since when do I growl? Snow must be rubbing off on me more than I realized.

We both just got off for winter break and the first activity he chose with all this time off and a handsome man ready to sweep him off his feet was go to Scotland. (Not that he’d actually allow me to sweep him off his feet, he claims he has too much pride and too much weight to be picked up.) (Both those things are untrue.)

I almost don’t notice the noise. It definitely couldn’t have been heard without vampire senses, and the only reason I pay attention is it’s out of place on the busy London street. I slow my steps, trying to parse it out. It’s not voices or part of a car, and it’s very very quiet, almost... needy. I stop mid step as my eyes lock onto the source.

Another car drives past the sack, sitting in the street, and then another, almost rolling over it, blind to the slight movement inside.

“Shit,” I say in the direction of the bag. Another car barely swerves to avoid it. “SHIT,” I shout, this time with feeling. The slush in the gutter absolutely ruins my shoes and a cab slams on its breaks to stop a few feet in front of me as I dash into the street like someone with a death wish. I grab the bag with my free hand and make my way back to the sidewalk, several cars’ horns blaring.

I’d flip them off if my hands weren’t full, and once I hit the sidewalk I’m running. Screw decency, I’ve got more important shit on the line now than cold curry.

The bag doesn’t stop mewling.

**Simon**

I’m turning on the telly when Baz bursts through the door like the world is on fire and he’s here to announce it.

Penny almost drops her mug of tea and we both swivel to stare at him over the couch. He looks more grey than usual, a little wild eyed, a takeout bag in one hand (Thank god.) and a sopping sack in the other.

“What’s wrong?” I say, because I’m somewhat fluent in Baz and it seems like he’s out of breath. Plus I’m pretty sure the dirty, wet bag isn’t a welcome back gift.

He quickly shucks his jacket and strides over to the couch. “Welcome back love, can you get some towels?” He shoves the coffee table out of its usual spot and I let out a noise of protest.

“What’s gotten into you?” Penny stands up and puts her mug on the relocated table in favor of her wand. Baz ditches the takeout bag on the table as well and rips the tie on the sack open. He tears it open and pulls out a wet piece of fluff, which lets out a plaintive cry.

Penny covers her mouth. “Oh my gosh,”

Baz doesn’t look up, and places the kitten on the rug. “Simon, towels,” he reminds me, and I’m up to the bathroom at once.

I grab as many non-fancy ones as I can (Baz has all these rich people rules involving a lot of towels and how we can’t use any of them.) and dart back to the living room. Penny and Baz are both kneeling over three wet lumps of fur and sending spells over them.

“ **Snug as a bug in a rug** ,” Penny casts, “Where’d you find them?”

“ **Get well soon** ,” Baz mutters. “Someone left them in the street,”

I lower myself and begin to wrap up a kitten. He’s tiny and absolutely sodden, shaking and mewing loudly. His little eyes aren’t even all the way open. “Are they gonna be okay?” I ask. I’m rubbing him through the towel, trying to dry him off some.

“They will be once they’re warmed up,” he promises.

I end up wrapping the other two in towels until they quiet down. It takes about thirty minutes for them to look like kittens again, and Penny to find a box for them to sleep in.

We finally get to eat our dinner on the couch, and watch them wriggle around in the box. I’m tucked into Baz’s side because I eat faster than everyone else and the scoop of his neck is a nice place for my head.

“I thought people only did that in like, cartoons,” I mutter. Baz doesn’t call me out for my mumbling (I know he can hear me, him and those bat ears of his.)

“Do what?”

“Dump kittens in a sack in the river or whatever,” I rub my cheek along his jacket. I like the texture and it smells like him.

”People are awful,” Penny concludes, tucking into her chicken curry. Baz makes a noise of agreement, not looking up from his dinner. I press a kiss to his collarbone, trying not to attract Penny’s attention. He finally looks down at me and wraps an arm around my waist.

“Is the Chosen One sad I haven’t given him a proper welcome home yet?” He teases. I’m still hiding in his collar.

“No, everything with the kittens happened so fast we didn’t even get to say hello,” I pointed out. Baz sighed like he did when I was being stubborn. “Well then hello Simon, welcome back,” I get comfy on the couch.

“Thank you Baz,” I watch the kits wiggle and mew in their new little home. “Glad to be back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I realized I made this seem like a one shot but it isn’t! Stay tuned.

**Simon**

“The closest vet is three blocks away,” I’m fussing with a scarf Penny got me. Eventually she just got tired of spelling my wings and tail invisible so she and Baz charmed a scarf to do it. They also change it’s color every so often so it’s not suspicious. Today it has kittens, courtesy of Penelope.

Baz is picking up his keys and the grocery list off the kitchen counter. “You think they’ll be okay in the box?” He asks. I glance over at the kittens, who are currently trying to escape their cardboard prison.

I was worried about them last night, and had them sleep next to our bed. Baz didn’t protest but I think that’s because he missed me warming his bed. I’m like his hot water bottle nowadays.

“They’ll be fine, they’re just hungry,” I reached in to rub the top of one’s head. I didn’t know wether they were too young for meat or too old for milk.

Baz was counting out some cash. I have my own money but he still likes to give me extra whenever I go out. It’s like he thinks if he gives me enough I can buy some common sense. “Vets are expensive,” he promises, catching the look I was giving him. “I already brought the little devils home so consider this my child support,”

I hear Penny’s laugh from the living room and I smile as well.

“Thanks then Da,” I take the money and pick up the box. Baz gives me a kiss before he opens the door for me.

“You’re welcome Mum.”

***

Kittens make funny noises when they eat. The three of them are buried in a plate of soft food the vet had brought out for them. I watch from a chair in the office.

The vet walked back in with a clipboard and I stood up. She gave me a doctor smile. “For being out in the cold they’re in great condition, no infections or fevers. They are about four weeks old so putting them on soft food now is perfect.” She reached over and stroked one’s back. The little guy didn’t look up from his meal.

“Two girls and a boy. Are you intending on keeping them?”

I hadn’t thought about that. Three cats were a lot plus I didn’t know my apartment’s rule on pets.

“Well um, for now but not forever I don’t think,” I admitted. It felt bad to say it, like I was an animal hater or something. Baz and I had a whole conversation about who was more dangerous to animals over the years. (“You’re the monster rat mums tell their rat babies about,” “That wasn’t a werewolf it was a dog and you know it Simon,”) The vet didn’t seem concerned.

“Well that’s okay, I have the number of some no kill shelters in the area if you’d like?”

I watched them for a moment before answering. “No that’s okay, I think we can hang onto them for a little longer,”

She smiled at me again. “Well then how about we pick out a carrier for them? Not that I don’t love the box,”

The kitten carrier I got was red and I put a blanket and a ball with a bell in it for them.If I was gonna leave them again they’d go out with a bang I suppose. As I walked home they meowed loudly at me. I think they were mourning the fact there was no more food.

“I’m not gonna toss you in the street, don’t worry about it,” I muttered.

“Simon?” I turned. There behind me on the sidewalk was Nelly. She gasped and ran forward, grabbing me in a hug, nearly knocking me over. Nelly had been in my basic maths class at uni this year. She was one of the first normal friends I had.

My therapist said I should have a few of those. She was all bright eyed with a mess of blonde curly hair. She showed me the joys of thrift shopping one weekend, as she enjoys big jackets and ripped jeans. We bonded over the professor’s dumb ponytail and seeing who could sneak more elaborate snacks into class. She won with an actual bowl of cereal and I’m not sure how she did it. It definitely wasn’t magic.

Having friends who are blissfully unaware of the world of mages is strange. It’s new. They have no idea who I am and never will and I kind of love it.

“I’ve only been gone a week Nelly,” she gets off me and smiles brightly. She’s touchy feely like that with about everyone.

“I know but how crazy is it seeing you out here?” She noticed the cat carrier and gasped. “Oh my gosh, you didn’t tell me you have a pet!” She kneeled and made little clucking sounds at the passengers.

“My boyfriend found them yesterday,” I lifted the kittens so she could see them better.

She “awwww”ed. “This famed boyfriend of your’s sounds like real knight in shining armor you know that,” she elbowed me.

My normal friends tease me about how much I talk about Baz but really I can’t NOT talk about him, he’s a huge part of my life.

I first “came out” (That’s the word Penny used for it) to them at lunch when I brought up Baz for the first time. Once I said “My boyfriend” my mate Tucker started choking on his soda and Nelly gasped. “You’re gay? You? You’re gay???” She acted like she couldn’t believe it. I got all red and embarrassed because it was an accident. Leaving out as many details as possible I explained how I had dated girls (Well one girl) in the past as well but Baz was who I liked and Nelly’s boyfriend Alex just went, “So you’re bi?” It was my first time hearing it and he explained how his sister was bi. I did some research, I told Baz and Penny, and for a while my special scarf was blue, pink and purple.

Nelly now gasped like she had the best idea and hit me in the shoulder. It didn’t hurt.

“We’ve finally got the time to meet him! We’ve gotta go out for drinks, all of us! Tucker me Alex you and your boyfriend! With the weird name!”

“Baz,” I corrected automatically.

“Yes!” She was beaming. I honestly think she may have some pixie blood in her. “Two days from now! At the place on Fifth? With those wings that made me cry?” I grinned.

“Those were delicious,”

She first pumped the air. “Yes! I’ll fire up the group chat and don’t you DARE be late,” she checked her phone, “Now I’ve gotta go I’m meeting Alex for coffee but it was so good to see you!” She hugged me again. I’d return it but the kittens in one hand and bag of cat food in the other stopped me. She broke off and took to walking fast down the sidewalk, turning backwards to shout at me.

“Bye Simon! Bye kitties! See you later!”

I waved, or tried to, then started on my way home again. I felt slightly bowled over. Nelly has that effect on people. I was always up for drinks with them but Baz, well...

I hoped Baz hadn’t made any plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated ❤️


End file.
